


Together

by SoundTheStereo



Category: The Creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:49:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1335976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoundTheStereo/pseuds/SoundTheStereo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm kind of indulging myself a bit by making this story. It's about Seamus and Aleks and Lindsay, 3 best friends in college, dealing with school and personal issues with a little bit of illegal doings on the side. POV's, Aleks, Seamus and Lindsay</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just hope you like it! I love writing, it helps me forget life for a while and live somewhere else.

Aleks' POV  
I don't know how many people told me, "Don't follow your friends to the colleges they wanted" and, "Don't room with your best friend that leads to bad things." It's my sophomore year at this place with my best friend as a roommate, AGAIN. I'd say I told you so but I was never a kid that followed the guidelines of society.

Seamus' POV  
My parents still find it hard to trust Aleks even after all this time. He had went to college unlike they had expected and was doing fairly well. I can see why though, my parents the perfect married couple with the perfect son while Aleks was the huge metal-head, stoner, artist kid who loved music more than most things. But Aleks is my best friend, we've been so our entire lives and not once has he let me down; even with him being what society would call a, "fuck up".

Lindsay's POV  
College has exploded on us. I had been the one who found Northern and though the academics weren't exactly what Seamus had been looking for, he found a settlement among the English department. Aleks and I enjoyed it right away, starting off our first few months finding the right crowd that fit us. We were very lucky to have been placed in dorms that allowed us these friends. Round two was heading fast and the three of us were more than ready to make it even better than the first.


	2. Chapter 2

Aleks' POV  
I rocked in my desk chair, playing a meaningless food game I downloaded from Steam as I waited for Seamus to get back from class. It was our first Friday of the new school year; it was time to get hammed. I accomplished four levels before he got back  
"Hey man" he nodded at me, laying his shit on his desk. I hopped up from my chair  
"You ready to part tonight?" I asked him, rubbing my hands together. Seamus gave me the good ole sarcastic eye roll  
"Oh my god Aleks, we've been back not even a week" and just like that, Lindsay barged in  
"Guys its Friday, let's get wasted right now" I opened up my arms to her and she walked into them  
"See, even Linds is ready" Seamus shook his head  
"It's barely 4 o'clock, I just got out of class" Lindsay sighed aloud and walked over to our refrigerator, grabbing our fifth of Captain. She grabbed three shot glasses off my desk and aligned them neatly across our make shit, dresser table, pouring graciously into each glass. She held a glass to Seamus' face  
"Come on man, just a pre-game" she smiled. I grabbed one too, Seamus could never say no to Lindsay. He sighed out and smiled,  
"I fucking hate you guys" and he took the glass. We cheered for our first few days of class gone and chugged 

Seamus' POV  
Lindsay had smiled at me and I couldn't say no. It's not like I didn't enjoy drinking with my friends, I just knew that'd want to go out  
"So, Nathan's having a party tonight" Aleks told us, slapping the shot glass down on our make-shift table. I told you.  
"Yeah dude, I haven't seen Nathan yet" Lindsay added. I sat at my desk, the rum burning my throat  
"You game?" Lindsay turned to me, I shrugged.   
"Why would I say no?" Lindsay grabbed my hand and sat on my lap  
"There's my Seamus" she kissed my cheek. I blushed as she moved my arm around her shoulder. She snuggled into me, her small frame light against my own. I breathed her in. These were the moments I lived for. Aleks clapped his hands together  
"Let's get ready for a good night"

Lindsay's POV  
My favorite days were the ones I spend with my boys. I was blessed to have that every day. We walked to Nathan's on this warm night, the boys on either side of me  
"Have you been to Nate's new house yet?" Aleks asked Seamus, he shook his head  
"No, I haven't seen him since the last time Lindsay has"  
Nathan's new house was two stories tall, just a few blocks from campus. He was outside with his roommates, already smoking a bowl  
"Hey you fucker!" I screamed, "starting without me?!" Nathan coughed as he jumped from my voice, a smile shown through the smoke  
"Bitch, I just lost so much of that" I ran up the stairs and jumped in his arms as I reached the porch. Nathan hugged me back  
"Man I missed you" I told him. He squeezed me and I jumped down  
"You too girl"  
Seamus and Aleks were greeting the roommates and soon Nathan was hanging me a joint  
"We're one ahead" he winked at me. I grabbed onto Aleks  
"We'll share"   
Jared, one of the roommates, handed Seamus the bowl  
"You wanna hit?" he asked, Seamus shook his head and took off his backpack  
"Nah man, I'll be drinking tonight" I smiled at Seamus, he smiled back. He was never one to smoke and it took him awhile to not be embarrassed by that fact. I hoped my smile let him know he was among friends.


	3. Chapter 3

Seamus' POV  
I hate weed. I hated that Aleks and Lindsay smoked so regularly. But I appreciated they weren't alcoholics at least. The night came fast and soon the house was filled with familiar faces and great friends. The huge furnished basement was the reason the house was purchased in the first place. Filled with the smell of alcohol and weed I stood against the wall, talking with Marie as the music bounced in our ears.  
"This semester any easier for you?" Marie asked, taking a sip of her drink. I shook my head, leaning close to her ear so she could hear me  
"No. Sadly, it may be even harder" Marie was my nerd buddy, serious about school and the perfect study buddy for library dates. She nodded, her breath soft on my ear  
"That's shitty, mine's a little bit but not by much" I smiled  
"Study buddies?" I raised my glass; she smiled a bit brighter and clinked her glass with mine  
"Study buddies"

Aleks' POV  
It didn't take long for that small shot of alcohol and the sweet smoke of drugs to make me feel on top of the world. Lindsay and I sat on the bench with Nathan, greeting everyone that arrived. High off our minds our friends laughed with us as we saw each other for the first time since school started. Soon music started blaring from the basement  
"Oh shit that's loud" Nathan ran inside. Lindsay pulled on my arm  
"Dude, dance with me, I can't keep sitting here" she egged me. I shook her off  
"Dude, no" I told her. She smiled at me and I knew what was coming  
"No, no no no no" I got up, "don't even, it isn't fair when you do that" Lindsay laughed and stood up, I moved into the house. Rory wrapped his arm around my shoulder, a drink in his hand  
"Why are you not drunk yet?" he asked, shoving the cup in my hand  
"Because I'm high and too much of a pussy to mix" I told him, handing him the cup back. Lindsay intercepting, taking the cup and my hand in her evil clutch  
"Hey Lindsay!" Rory smiled at her, she smiled back, handing him the drink  
"Hey Rory, excuse Aleks and I for a minute" I reached out for my friend but he winked at me  
"You are a luck man" he yelled, chugging the cup. Lindsay pulled me into the kitchen  
"Aleks, stop being an ass. I'm not going to rape you" I clutched the counter  
"I don't know that! You're crazy" Lindsay laughed and smacked me. Jared and Jon stood by the sink, smoking some more  
"You two having a domestic?" Jon asked, he and Jared laughed. I grabbed the bowl from Jared  
"I need a hit man, this girl is insane" Lindsay sat on the counter, smiled at us. Jared nudged me  
"Why are you running? I'd be chasing her" I rolled my eyes, taking a hit. Lindsay was hot, I get it, trust me. She's also my best friend and the love of my other best friend's life. Seamus would never admit his feelings, not even to me but I always knew. Lindsay was trying to use her woman powers to get me to dance with her because we both know Seamus never would and Lindsay was that type of girl who didn't realize what she has, except on me. I coughed to disperse the drug even more into my lungs, hiked up my pants, and walked over to Lindsay  
"I am prepared to fight you evil one" Lindsay laughed and entangled her fingers in my hair. I was done for.  
"You know Aleks, you are just the funniest person I know" my head started to feel lighter, the drugs worked its magic, and so did Lindsay  
"This always happens" she began, her words muttered through my drugged haze. I smiled and moved closer. Lindsay opened her thighs and wrapped her legs around my torso. I grabbed onto her waist, pulling her body even closer. This is what happened when we were under the influence

Seamus' POV  
Marie and I watched as Lindsay and Aleks finally emerged from the upstairs, Lindsay dragging Aleks behind her  
"Are those two dating yet?" Marie asked me, a sharp pain stabbed my heart  
"No, they only do this when they are drunk or high, it's become a common thing" I knew i shouldn't and I wanted to look away but I watched as Lindsay dragged Aleks among the crowd of drunken dancers. Though Aleks had looked painfully unamused being dragged along he didn't waste any time grabbing onto Lindsay's waist, grinding as much of himself into her without actually being inside of her. I finished my drink completely and without words, left Marie to go upstairs and get more to drink. I could take the flirting and the holding but the grinding and eventual kissing was something I just couldn't see. At least Nathan had extra rooms so I wouldn't be sex-idled anymore by them. Nathan was in the kitchen and greeted me as I walked in  
"You having a good time?" he asked me. I gathered up my things and began pouring  
"Yeah man, it's so great to see everyone again" and just like that my buddy James burst into the kitchen  
"I heard there was a crazy Irishman here!" he screamed. I laughed and rushed a hugged to him  
"Hey man, how are you doing?" I asked. James laughed and patted my shoulder  
"Doing very well, missed you this summer" I nodded  
"Same, have you seen Jordan and Monica yet? They are literally the only two not here" James gave me the eyes  
"They be fucking somewhere, who knows" I laughed  
"Yeah yeah right, I thought I was the party pooper" Lindsay walked into the kitchen alone  
"James!" she yelped. He turned and picked her up into a hug  
"Hello pretty lady! How are you?" she giggled in his grip  
"I'm doing wonderful, how are you?"  
"Swell" he responded, putting her down  
"Where's that fuck head Aleks?" Lindsay walked next to me  
"Oh he's downstairs working his magic on some freshman, go cockblock him please" James smiled and bowed  
"It would be my pleasure" he walked out of the kitchen  
"ALEKSANDR!" he screamed, knowing fully well it was loud enough for everyone to hear. I finished mixing my drink and put the bottles back in my bag  
"Hi" Lindsay started, smiling. I smiled back, trying not to look at her  
"Hey"  
"You having a good time?" she asked me. I nodded  
"Yeah, getting to see everyone's a real treat" Nathan left the kitchen with a few people I didn't recognize and we were alone.  
"Drunk yet?" she asked me, a hint of sarcasm on her lips  
"I don't know, high yet?" I snapped back. She hissed.  
"Ouch, the king of sarcasm strikes another victim" she laughed. I chuckled a bit as well  
"I'm actually really not that high. I took that joint and maybe a hit and that was it. I'm really not in the mood right now" she leaned into me, her hand on my arm  
"I'm actually kind of tired" she whispered to me. I looked at her, her blue eyes shown happy and sad; a slight smile paused on her lops. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Out of habit I kissed her forehead  
"It's not like you to be tired at a party" I whispered back to her, "are you sick?" Lindsay shook her head and leaned even closer, raising herself up on her toes. I could feel her breath on my face, my heart racing as with every second we grew closer  
"I guess this week hit me harder than I thought" she told me, casually glancing at my lips. The powers of the mind were not use to the powers of the heart. Every inch of me wanted her but knew I shouldn't.  
"Seamus," she broke my train of thought. Her hands wandered around my waist and my body jolted. Her face changed to regret and she began to move away  
"No wait" I stopped her, grabbing onto her face  
"What did you need?" I swallowed. Lindsay just smiled shyly and I pulled her back, kissing her lips as I felt her familiar warmth around me.


	4. Chapter 4

Lindsay's POV  
It wasn't hard to realize what I was doing was wrong. Aleks and I were one thing, but Seamus? My little Seamus who drank to get buzzed just to make us happy. His hand touched my bare skin and I flinched. I was unprepared for the strength his arms responded with and all I could taste was Aleks. I pulled away and Seamus fell back against the counter.  
"Oh my god, I'm so sorry" he apologized. I caught my breath, staring at his blushing face as I let the fact sink in. It was Seamus. I smiled slightly at him  
"No, no you have nothing to apologize for. I just, thought, something was off" Seamus ran a hand through his curls and shook his head  
"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me" I giggled at his innocence   
"Don't apologize for that, or anything, that was good. Really good" Seamus tried to cover his lips as he smiled but whenever he smiled he's eyes would light up and he's cheeks blushed an even brighter red  
"What?" he coughed out.   
I'd be lying if I said I'd never had feelings for Seamus, or even for Aleks. My guys were adorable and extremely attractive in their own ways. Aleks had his stoner look with the long hair, half worn hate, skinny jeans and t-shirts only a chosen few knew the meaning behind. He was loyal and proud, smart in all the ways society doesn't agree with and goes above and beyond for the people he loves. Seamus has the most amazing blue eyes, his blonde curls and sly smile left you wondering what he was thinking. Not as skinny as Aleks but nowhere near fat, Seamus was the perfect shoulder to cry on. He was smart, motivating and cared with all his heart. We were all perfect pieces of the most perfect puzzle. I wasn't sure what was happening. Aleks and I been sleeping together for almost a year now but that's just who Aleks was. But Seamus, he worked for more than just a night of love and lust. He wanted a lifetime. Seamus was also drunk, rarely had he ever had more than a drink. I was sobering up fast but his kiss was intoxicating, I was unsure where my brain truly was. Plus Aleks had ramped me up then dropped me down once he found something better. Typical, but honestly, I'd do the same. Aleks and I weren't together, we had no bounds, which is what made it perfect. I ignored every sense of my being and aloud myself to fall. I walked towards Seamus.  
"Honey, you are a beautiful kisser. You are also a man and that instinct to grab me, damn son" Seamus laughed,   
"You are so sarcastic it even kills me" I smiled at him, removing his hands from his face  
"That's the thing though" I told him, tugging on his arm. Nathan was more than a friend, he was a bro, and with four people living in a five bedroom house, he made sure Aleks and I knew there was a guest room. I wrapped Seamus into a hug  
"I wasn't" I whispered to him, kissing the skin right below his ear. The shiver I felt his body release was a satisfying feeling.   
"Oh god" he whispered back to me, his body going limp against my own  
"That feels nice" I stopped to laugh  
"Sticking to you title even in situations like these"  
Seamus grabbed onto me and lifted me off the ground  
"Sarcasm is my middle name and names just don't go away" I wiggled out of his arms and walked to the other side of the counter.  
"Oh my god, that was THE worst line, I have ever heard" Seamus blushed and began following me. Nathan was just outside the door as I pulled Seamus along  
"Uh, going home with the wrong one?" he slurred, laughing with Jon and Kevin. I pulled down his beanie and covered his eyes  
"You didn't see anything" I winked at them. Jon hollered,   
"Shit, get it girl" I laughed at the idiots i call friends and took Seamus along. The hallway was dark and empty. Seamus cleared his throat nervously   
"So, um" he stuttered. I knew the encounter with the other had left him embarrassed, especially because those boys talk. I smiled at him though I doubt he could see.  
"Don't worry about them, it's okay; we're okay" I reassured him. I put my hand on his cheek and felt his smile  
"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you'd have a fever" I told him, his cheeks hot on my palm  
"Calm down" I laughed. He shook as if he laughed too but nothing came out. I trailed the door with my hand, my back against the wall. I couldn't talk anymore. The more we talked, the less time his hands we're on me and my mind worked. I pulled Seamus by his shirt as I found the room and dragged him in with me. Seamus stood awkwardly in the middle of the dark room as I locked the door. My eyes began adjusting to the darkness and I saw my uncomfortable friend staring back at me. I couldn't help but ask  
"You okay?"  
Seamus nodded furiously and swung his arms, turning around  
"Yeah, yeah I'm good"  
I walked up behind him and touched his shoulder, he flinched  
"Are you sure?" he nodded again and I place my hands on his waist. I rested my head on his shoulder and snuck my fingers into his shirt, his bare skin warm. I watched him close his eyes and take a deep breath. His hands overlapped mine and he pulled my body closer  
"Kiss me" he whispered and I planted a soft kiss on his shoulder

Aleks' POV  
I woke up in a haze. The girl from the night before draped over my naked chest. I slid out from underneath her and grabbed my pants. My shirt could wait as I began my journey of "The Morning After". As soon as I opened the door Jon fell through, still unconscious. I carefully stepped over his body and heard Nathan scrounging around the kitchen. I ran my hands through my tangled hair and found Seamus in he kitchen with Nathan, he's blonde curls in shambles like mine  
"Whoa, hello there" I told him. Seamus smiled slightly and drank his coffee. Nathan smiled at me  
"Good night?" he asked. I nodded, grabbing a glass of water  
"The extra room was filled by the time James stopped nagging me. Whose room did I take?" I asked Nathan, he laughed  
"Jon's, and clearly he was a good guy and allowed you to use his room while he slept on the floor" I chugged the water, feeling only slightly guilty.  
"Well, that'd explain his presence" I nodded to Seamus, "why are you still here? Get a little too drunk?" I laughed. He huffed and took another drink. Nathan padded Seamus' shoulder and walked out. Seamus put the cup in the sink, I leaned over and nudged him  
"You alright dude?" he nodded  
"Yeah, yeah of course" I gave him my *I knew he was lying look* but also knew once Seamus was ready to talk about it, he would talk about it. I leaned against the sink  
"I wonder who scored the extra room last night" I looked around the kitchen, "did Linds leave?" Seamus just shrugged and headed down the hall. I grabbed some more water and debated going back into Jon's room or cutting my shirt losses and just go home. I took out my phone and texted Lindsay  
"Hey, you go home last night? We should get lunch, I'm starving!"  
I waited for a response but became antsy as the house began to stir. I crept back down the hall, Jon still in the doorway. I peeked at the empty bed and heard the bathroom shuffle. I quickly grabbed my things, kicked Jon awake and ran out only to find Lindsay standing by the guest room. 

Seamus' POV  
I left the kitchen and almost tripped, reaching for the bedroom door and closing it as quickly and as quietly as I could. Lindsay was still asleep, wrapped in the blankets of our night. I locked the door again and shuffled back to the bed, hoping Lindsay wouldn't wake. I couldn't believe when I woke up to find her next to me and my memory of the night smashed me in the face. I was sure Lindsay would wake up after I jumped out of bed, finding myself butt naked. I had thrown my clothes on and found Nathan in the kitchen,  
"Good morning" he smiled at me. The coffeemaker sprung to life and I stared at it desperately, my mind happy and confused.  
"Want some?" Nathan offered me an empty cup. I nodded furiously  
"Yes please" I poured myself a cup and let out a sigh. Nathan eyed me suspiciously  
"Have a good night?" he asked. I took a sip and held my breath. I hadn't had time to decide whether I wanted the world to know, or if Lindsay wanted anyone to know. Nathan played my emotions and laughed a bit  
"No worries man, no need to share" I smiled slightly and took another drink. Soon Aleks joined us and it was unbearable to stand there and not tell him about Lindsay and me.   
I laid back on the bed and immediately Lindsay moved, the sheets uncovering her body. I stared at the ceiling, trying not to stare at Lindsay as she began to stir. She groaned and flopped on the bed. I looked at her already smiling. Half of her face was buried in the pillow, the other half stared at me  
"Morning" I told her. She continued to stare at me  
"I'm cold" she pouted  
"Put some clothes on" I pouted back at her. She stuck her tongue out at me and turned her face around. I chuckled out loud and aloud myself to milk every second I had with Lindsay this way. I re-adjusted myself and laid across her back, kissing her exposed shoulder. Lindsay looked up and smiled at me. She was happy to see me, she didn't regret. That was my biggest fear.  
She quickly flipped herself around to face me, pushing me off her  
"You don't hate me?" she asked, her face serious now. I laid on my side and wrapped an arm around her waist  
"Why would I hate you?" Lindsay leaned into my arm, my hand adjusted in her hair  
"Last night? I kind of had sex with you" I couldn't stop my laugh  
"And that's a bad thing?"  
Lindsay flipped onto her back, her arms out from under the sheets. She always gestured with her hands when she talked.   
"Well yeah. You don't just randomly sex with your best friend just to have sex. I mean, normal friends, like you and I. I feel like I took advantage of you" I smiled, knowing my whole life has been her taking advantage of me, though she had no idea. It wasn't her fault really, I was in love, and of course I'd do anything for her. But I was also a good friend, I don't know if there is a difference. I touched her cheek with my finger, playing with every feature of her face  
"Don't worry about me, nothing you ever do will push me away"  
Lindsay attacked my face, her lips smashed against mine. I embraced her sporadic gesture and pushed her hips forward. Lindsay freed her hands in my hair, allowing me to remove the sheets and wrap myself around her. She smiled into our kiss, pulling me away by my hair  
"This is why Aleks hate me" she whispered in my ear, planting a kiss on my neck before bouncing off the bed and throwing her clothes on. I sat up and smiled at her  
"Raincheck?" I yipped, clearing my throat. Lindsay smiled and walked back to the bed, grabbed my shirt and kissed my lips.  
"Thank you" she whispered, then left the room


End file.
